


This Mortal Coil

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [8]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angel fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: The two angels were inseparable until one was tempted by Lucifer, and so saw himself banished.Heartbroken, his angelic love sends letters to him down in Purgatory, while begging the Almighty for mercy on them both and to be reunited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babs1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs1967/gifts).



> an itsy bitsy prologue. 
> 
> itsy itsy bitsy. 
> 
>  
> 
> i do not own sleepy hollow.

Where there was song there is discord. 

Where there was peace, tension and animosity brews.

Purple and black, the clouds roil and her wings shiver with cold. 

The war rages below, and her heart aches. How could he have chosen this? what promises did the fallen one make to him, to go against their master? How could he forsake them all? 

Weary, she hovers toward the veil and looks down to see the fight. 

She is a Chorus, she is no warrior or avenging Angel. 

Long gone have been the days of Angels of glory and smite. Long gone have been the days when her Orion would be a soldier, but he was one once, and the fight never left him. And now, she hears the clash and boom of forces meeting below. 

"Orion why," She laments. "Why have you chosen this fate for us?"

* * *

 

The war was won, and all those who had risen against the Almighty, faced judgement, and before the Host and all benevolent dwellers of the Heavens, had been banished. 

She'd cried and wept her heartache, trailing after as they lead him away, tearing a rift for the treacherous to be thrown into, and she was reaching and stretching for him as he went, pulled down, sucked below into the earth, she'd clawed for him. "Orion! Orion! No!"

And there were only amber glinting eyes looking back at her, one hand outstretched as he is torn away. 

"Why," she cries. "Why did you turn?"

"He promised me you," He says, solemn, and then he is gone from her sight and from the Heavens. 

To a place of eternal torment. The place of the forgotten and tortured. 

Her Orion, a bright guiding star, dimmed and hurtled into the dank and unforgiving depths below. 

And for the first time her song was not sweet, but a keening, a wail for the loss of her hearts desire. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie's first letter to Orion trapped in Purgatory, travels on the wings of a prayer

Orion,

I have never known cold until the day you were cast from the sky

I have always known the warmth of being bathed in the glow of your amber gaze. 

My wings, my feathers, ache, for the pull and familiarity of yours, strolling beside me.

Without you, now all around me the air is always still. 

What could Lucifer have promised you? What more could you have wanted? 

A shed tear, and a wince, as she plucks from her own plumage of silvery white, in the distance sun's light, a thread of gold runs down the centre. She holds the feather between her palms and thinks on his face, pressing down on it until the feather vanishes.

With a deep breath she rises from where she kneels, and wings drooping, returns to the Chorus. There are still songs to sing, after all.  

* * *

 In the hazy green mire of Purgatory he stalks alone. Laughed at and scorned by the other inhabitants. 

"He thought himself so righteous, as to spite his own Master!"

"He turned his back on the Glory of his Birthright, for promises from the Banished One!"

"A traitor!"

"A fool!"

Their cackles echo around him. He grits his teeth in shame and agony of his choice. Regretting everything he had been ambitious enough to dream of. 

He had harboured jealousy towards the Almighty's creations. Craved, wanted, and coveted. Everything that was contrary and against Angel nature. To want for things that were not his, and should have no need of, was a sin of greed. 

And Lucifer had appeared to him and made promises. Take my side, and purge the Earth of all it's dwelling---those whom your Lord loves the most, those who relish in all the things you cannot have, take it from them, scour the planes and extinguish all of their spirits, and I will give you this Land as your own. To indulge in freely. To have all the earthly desires---and lose nothing. 

I will gift you Humanity, without the suffering, and Divinity, without the bonds.

And Orion had heard it, and thought on his love and care for the sweetest voice of the Chorus. 

For so long his fondness for Grace Abigail was only a deep connection of spirit. A graze of fingers, and the pull of her wings to his, but nothing more. A sweet, pure, comfort. Her words were a balm to him when he began to doubt and question---though they did not soothe him enough no to stray. 

Orion had watched and hungered for the passion and lamentations of mortal man. The richness of heartbreaks and the wretchedness of passionate deep love. The enjoyment of food and bodies. The wonder of constellations. For him, for an Angel, everything Is. 

There is no wonder and awe. 

They are accustomed to the beauty and miracle of creation. There is nothing that inspires----it is an existence of stasis. Peaceful in its unchanging ways. But he wanted it. He clamoured for it in his spirit. 

And so Lucifer had heard him, and took advantage of his desires. 

But they were no match for Holy Might---and his new allegiance weakened him against his brothers and sisters and they battled back the forces that wanted to seize both Heaven and Earth for themselves. And punishment was meted out, and Orion plummeted down to here. 

He wings, great, black now, with his treachery, drag heavily behind him. Bitterly, he summons to mind his Abigail. He cants his head in hopes to catch a strain of her voice among the angels. He closes his eyes, and envisions her there, looking fondly on him. 

And when a single pure feather floats through this dark dank place and lands in his palm. He presses it to his face, cherishing its softness, its smell, feeling the woe and despair of spirit imbued upon it, and weeps. 

* * *

Grace Abigail

For you are the only mercy I could hope to know now. 

I longed for so much more of you.

For the love that mortal man know, for laughter and smiles.

I longed for us to be greater, than the intent of our master

and so I have failed you, and us. 

I have torn us apart in my want.

But only of you, 

Abigail.

I forsook the Heavens for you. 

And I will bare my punishment for eternity.

For as long as my love endures,

for you.

* * *

 

Abbie feels his words, the irresistible, forbidden pull of him, calling from so far away. 

She caresses the black glossy feather that found her in response. Marvels at it's strangeness. The darkness. The way it glimmers green in the light. 

It is evidence he has changed. 

Will you ever be the same Angel I loved, she wonders, hurt, yet entranced. 

So different, and yet there is a feeling of resilience that she knows so well for his warriors spirit of fire. 

I pray I may look on you once more. 

I pray you will be granted clemency. 

I pray.....I pray you will be given a chance at forgiveness, 

Orion, my star.

* * *

 

And the Lord heard His Angel's crying, and was intrigued.

Never has He heard His heavenly children know sorrow. 

Never have they cried to Him in such a way.

And He heard the plea of his sweet Chorus keening for the traitor cast below.

On the earnest and pure calling of her heart and spirit. 

And in His infinite mercy, He answered her prayer.


End file.
